transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Cliffjumper
Profile "Strike first, strike fast, strike hard." He's driven by desire for vengeance on Decepticons, and in battle his eagerness and daring have no equal. Good-natured to his fellow Autobots, though sometimes careless with property. His recklessness often leads to actual blowouts and situations too dangerous for him to handle. Although he finds Earth terrain a hindrance, he's one of the fastest Autobots, and often uses his speed to draw fire away from others. Shoots 'glass gas' which makes metal as brittle as glass. History Cliffjumper has been fighting alongside the Autobots since nearly the start of the faction, his big heart and penchant for punching people taller than him making him one of Optimus Prime's most valued warriors -- and his big mouth and reactionary red-statisms making him one of Optimus Prime's biggest headaches. During his time fighting on Cybertron, he also fought in the Time Wars, although most of the details of this time remain willfully unclear due to the Time Wars' continual damage to the timestream. Roughly four million years ago, he was part of the crew aboard the Ark that crashlanded into Earth. When they were awoken in the year 1984, he resumed his role as one of the Autobot army's front-line grunts, often taking on threats anyone could plainly see he couldn't handle, like Thundercracker. He also accused Mirage of being a traitor, only to eventually see reason for a few minutes. By the year 2005, he was living with Jazz on Moonbase One, monitoring the Decepticons on Cybertron, until both of Cybertron's moons were consumed by Unicron -- Cliffjumper survived. After extended tours of duty in deep space, in 2029 he returned to Earth and proceeded to go back to doing what he does best -- fighting, screwing, and reading the news. Notes * Cliffjumper is a graduate of the Autobot Academy on Cybertron. He was a member of the Omega Omega Omega fraternity. * Cliffjumper not only squared off against Unicron (and lost), but also once punched Galvatron in the robot crotch (and got his ass beaten). * It is often stated that after their whole "traitor" debacle, Cliffjumper and Mirage became good friends. This is an urban myth. In 2003 Cliffjumper once again lost faith in Mirage and has been suspicious of him since. * Cliffjumper functions as the unofficial security officer of the Autobots in many regards. This is because he takes it upon himself to distrust and monitor nearly all of his comrades. He and Red Alert get along well. * Cliffjumper is one of the few Autobots to have actually read the Autobot Handbook. Logs 2029 *Terror On Tycos - Thunderwing leads the Decepticons on an attack on the planet Tycos, to gain the rare and mysterious element rheanimum *Harbinger - The Autobots have a visitor - a very unwelcome and powerful visitor from another world... *Time Wars - In celebration of St Patrick's day, three Autobots get very very drunk Players Currently played by the inimitably handsome and invariably unpunctuated Dinobut. Previously Sensational. Category:Reavers